


Bandori 1S collection [ a series of random (and short) scenes ]

by h4kisei_eqLove



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'll tag additional pairings later, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4kisei_eqLove/pseuds/h4kisei_eqLove
Summary: **just a bunch of random scenes, with random pairings / and not so random pairings
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Shirasagi Chisato, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina & Maruyama Aya & Shirasagi Chisato & Wakamiya Eve & Yamato Maya, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Kudos: 35





	1. Calling each other's name

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing this for fun :)

**01 : Calling each other's name**

* * *

In a family restaurant, two stations away from their place. 

Sayo and Tsugu sat in the table opposite, facing each other.

They had planned weeks ago to hang out, go shopping and see a movie this weekend. 

And this long awaited date is finally happening.

“U-uhm.. Tsugumi… san” 

Sayo looked at her, there was an awkward smile and a tint of pink hue in her cheeks.

“Y-yes? Sayo… san”

Tsugumi answered and looked at her but then she shifted her gaze down on the table. 

She also has the same awkward smile and red tint in her cheeks.

“Uhm- Ah well.. No, it's nothing Tsugumi… san” 

Sayo looked away too, she lifted her hand in her chest as she tries to calm herself down.

“I- I see… uhm.. Sayo… san”

Tsugumi slightly glanced at the older girl, as if trying to peek at her cute expressions.

“Well…”

Sayo extended her hand reaching for the menu in the table, pointing out one of the cakes 

“Uhm..”

At the same time, Tsugu also pointed out the same cake as Sayo. 

Their hands touches each other making them both blush..

.

.

.

“Is it really that hard to call each other's names?”

Hina, who was sitting beside her older sister, had been watching them for the whole 10 minutes already.

"and the waitress gave us 3 menus y’know.."

She commented, seeing the two sharing the same menu. 

She just wanted to also have fun so she forced them to make her tag along but it seems like she regretted this.

“Seriously, can we order already? I’m already hungry.”

Hina sighed as her stomach grumbles.


	2. How fans see us

**02 : How fans see us**

* * *

In the Pasupare practice room, It was their break time and Hina seems to be busy fiddling with her phone.

She was grinning ear to ear and sometimes letting a sudden laugh which made the members startled and curious of what Hina is up to.

“This story is so boppin'~!” 

Hina suddenly proclaimed, the other members turned to her looking at her with puzzled expressions.

“.. Hina-chan? Is something matter?”

Aya called, curious of what Hina is saying

“Say Aya-chan, I wonder what's more popular”

Hina giggled at her, her eyes sparkle as she speak. But Aya was just baffled of her reactions.

“HinaAya? or HinaChisa?”

Hina asked the other members, looking at them and expecting an answer.

“Eh!? What are you saying Hina-chan? ”

Aya’s heart thumped at Hina’s sudden question.

“Hina-chan, what are you saying?”

Chisato inquired smiling but her eyes isn’t.

“It’s Fanfiction!! I didn't know many people write stories about us! It’s totally zappin’~!”

Hina exclaimed totally oblivious of the other members reaction. She was just amused.

“E-erm.. I wonder what kind of stories they wrote..”

Aya blushed nervously, actually the one time she ego-search herself on the net, she had come across those kind of stories already.

“...”

Chisato didn’t reply. She doesn't really exactly know it and only have a vague idea about that but she had a bad feeling about it.

“Ah! there's Maya and Eve too!”

Hina exclaimed again, startling the two as Hina looked at both of them and looked at her phone again.

“Oh wait is this what you call smut?”

She laughed aloud, a mischievous one.

“Oh.. what is smut Hina-san?”

Eve asked seemingly interested

“Huh?!”

Maya, hearing Hina’s statement, suddenly choked on her drink. Eve slightly pats her back asking if she’s okay but her blush only grew redder and redder covering her whole body.

“Hina-chan, Please stop..”

Chisato facepalmed. It seems like some nerves are poppin’ on her forehead. 


	3. Keeping her in check

**03 : Keeping her in check**

* * *

It was their lunch time and Afterglow members were having their lunch at the rooftop

It was a cozy afternoon but for Himari it isn’t. 

“Nom.. nom.. Nom..”

Moca munches her delicious bread peacefully, an aura of contentedness surrounded her.

“U-uugh..”

Himari is staring at Moca with envious eyes.

Actually, She’s been staring at her for the whole 15 minutes already.

“Himari, if you're hungry then just eat”

Ran commented on her childhood friend, she felt weird enough about the scene before her.

“NO—! I'm on a.. diet..”

Himari refuted, tears were clouding her eyes already

“You already said that many times though”

Ran sighed

“Himari-chan, it’s okay”

Tsugumi patted her back, consoling her childhood friend

“Tsugu~ I love you~ You’re the only one who cares about me..”

Himari turned to her childhood friend whining.

“Uh- Himari, i think it's alright.. I mean..”

Tomoe suddenly joined the conversation, she was just watching the whole thing but she can’t stand it anymore.

“But I gained weight again..”

Himari sniffled, she’s really envious how Moca and Tomoe can eat that much and still have good figures.

“B-but You know, Himari, you probably should check your chest size instead..”

Tomoe blushed slightly looking away, She was embarrassed.

“Huh? Tomoe what are you sa—”

It took several seconds before Himari get what Tomoe is saying

“Ohh..?”

Moca smirked looking at the two.

“…”

Ran and Tsugu couldn’t even reply 

  
  


“TO-MO-E!!”

Himari scolded, her face was beet red from embarrassment

“... S-sorry..”

Tomoe avoided her gaze, gulping nervously..

She only wanted to help her though..


	4. HHW is a family

**04 : HHW is a family**

* * *

  
  
  


One Sunday with clear skies at the sky, Instead of the usual trip on the amusement park, Harohapi went on a trip to a zoo.

“Happy!”

Kokoro started, looking at the other members

“Lucky!”

Hagumi followed, grinning widely at them

“Smile!”

Kaoru proceeded, flicking her hair in the air while lights sparkle around as she smiles.

“Yay~!”

They cheered in sync, then Kokoro started running at full speed towards the entrance,

While Hagumi chased her at incredible speed catching up with the blonde girl ahead

“Hakanai~”

Kaoru stopped for a moment chuckling then she followed the two kids who were running

“Ughh.. " Misaki, who was watching them facepalmed

"Kokoro, Hagumi, Kaoru-san, please don’t run around, you’re gonna disturb other people and the animals too..”

She added but the three already went ahead thus ignoring her

“They were so excited about going to the zoo so it can’t be helped, huh”

Kanon rubs Misaki’s back to comfort her, Misaki just sighed as they followed the three that was running around

“Ah- Kanon-san, please stay close. I don’t want you to get lost too”

Misaki asked and Kanon just nodded

“I'm really sorry, Misaki-chan. I promised to help you but you always ends up taking care of me too..”

Kanon gave her an apologetic face with teary eyes, 

and even though Misaki finds her expression really cute she still felt bad that Kanon is in low spirits

"Nah, It's really okay Kanon-san. It's just that having those 3 around feels like having kids.."

Misaki laughed trying to joke around, and cheer her up 

"Y-yeah.. "

Kanon answered, still feeling disappointed in herself, so Misaki decided to continue lightening up the mood

"Well you know, although that is weird to say since we are not yet that old to be parents yet, ha-ha"

Misaki joked but as soon as she finished, she realized what she had just said and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, Kanon-san. Please forget what i said" 

Misaki immediately added as she looked away with face flushed

"oh.."

It took a moment for Kanon to realize what the younger girl said, and that instant her whole face was red.


	5. Let’s go on a date!

**05 : Let’s go on a date!**

* * *

  
  


The school hours are finally over and Chisato was on her way to her work 

when her junior suddenly stopped her in her tracks.

"Chisato-senpai!"

Her junior called walking towards her

"Ara, Tae-chan. Is something matter?"

Chisato asked with her usual friendly smile, though she’s having a bad feeling about it already

  
  


"Chisato-senpai, Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Her junior asked facing her with seemingly excited face, sparkling eyes and an expectant look

"W-wait- sorry Tae-chan, what did you just say?"

Chisato were both surprised and confused when she heard this from her junior, 

She thought maybe she just heard her wrong

"A date to the Rabbit Cafe!"

O-Tae answered smiling, her tone seems to be in high tension and Chisato could not just catch up

"uh- uhm.."

Chisato looked at her nervously, she really heard her right. 

But she knew that this girl is Tae-chan, there might be another explanation of what she meant by a ` _ date _ `

“Eh? Do you not like rabbits, Chisato-senpai?”

Her junior asked again, face turned into an inquiring and shocked look

“It’s not that I don’t like them, but do you have any idea what a  _ date  _ is?”

She asked trying to reason out, she knew if she let her guard down she would be swept by her junior’s pace again.

“Yeah! Everyone in Popipa go on a date together. It’s what you do to get along with someone, right?”

O-Tae enthusiastically answered 

“I want to get along with Chisato-senpai too!”

Just as she predicted it’s what those that kind of ` _ dates _ ` with friends.

Although Chisato is a bit happy that her junior thinks of getting along with her, she still declined trying to reason out. 

“I see, but I don't think I would have the time. Sorry Tae-chan, maybe next time okay?”

Somehow she felt bad since her junior seems to be over excited hanging out with her but she insisted that she still have work to do.

"Eh? Would you not like to go on a date with me?"

O-Tae tilted her head in question, her seemingly excited face and sparkling eyes from earlier turned into one of those dejected puppies

“uh..”

Looking at her junior's expression, Chisato seems to have difficulty in answering.

She knew she should not be swept by her junior’s pace.. She should not..

“Chisato-senpai?”

Her junior called again, looking at her with those puppy eyes

.

.

.

  
  


Chisato finally answered in defeat, she had been swept by her junior’s pace again

“Fine.. I’ll check my schedules first”

“Yay~!”

  
  
  
  



	6. Cat or Dog, Which one do you like better ?

**06 : Cat or Dog, Which one do you like better ?**

* * *

  
  
  


It all started when Ako suddenly raved about the new pet monsters featured in the online game they're playing, during the break time for their band practice.

Those pet monsters were actually based on real life pet, a cat and a dog, and Ako was just comparing them to see which one should she go with because both are really cute and she can’t just choose between the two.

"So I was wondering which is.. better.."

Ako gulped the moment she said the end of her sentence, seeing her two older bandmates thinking seriously about it.

“I see, so some features like that is included in online games..”

Yukina nodded, she is seriously thinking about this which is rare for her as she is not that interested in the game

“I don’t know anything about that but I think you should go along with dogs, their skills will be a great support when grinding levels”

Sayo pointed out flatly

“Oh.. that’s right!”

Ako nodded gleefully

“..their skills and.. grinding levels..? uhm- I thought you don’t know anything about it Hikawa-san..“

Rinko noticed and realized something, but she doesn't know if she should point that out

“Udagawa-san have mentioned their skills earlier”

Sayo blushed immediately, she didn’t want them to know that as soon as she knew the details of that new pets she already got one for herself. 

“Also, I- I just think dogs are cute” she added

“I do think that cats are much better in that aspect”

Yukina who was just watching them suddenly commented, surprising them

“Hm.. I’m afraid I have to disagree, certainly dogs are much better. Also, they are good companions”

Sayo refuted, as the other three members looked at them

“Cats are very independent but they are good companions too, certainly they would not lose”

Yukina answered, the other three members who were just watching were having a bad feeling how will this turn out

“No- Dogs are certainly betterー”

“Cats are much betterー”

  
  


It was supposed to be a comparison only for the game but both of them are taking this seriously

“Udagawa-san, What do you think?”

“Ako, What do you think?”

  
  


“Y-yes..? U-uhm”

Ako panicked when they both called her at the same time

  
  


_“They really are taking this seriously?”_

Lisa laughed in her thought watching them, but she knew she should probably stop the two before it became an argument and scare Ako and Rinko, which seems to be happening now.

“What about you, Rinko?”

Yukina turned to the other girl, with a gleaming eyes

“Shirokane-san, What do you think?”

Sayo looked at her with a stern face

“u-uhmm..”

Being questioned by both Sayo and Yukina, Ako and Rinko was now scared to answer..

  
  


“Now, now.. Yukina, Sayo, I think we chatted enough of that topic, aren't we?”

Lisa smiled with her usual cat smile, 

She decided to rescue Ako and Rinko but she didn’t know that it would be her needing help instead

“Lisa, what do you think?”

“Imai- san?”

Yukina and Sayo called her with an intense gaze, so Lisa was startled.

“a-ha~ha.. Well.. both are good so..”

She answered but the two was having a discontented look

“Which one do you like better?”

“Which one do you like better?”

  
  


_“Waitー What is this pressure !?”_

Lisa looked away far from the intense gaze from the two, looking for help

She could not even answer, 

She was just trying to stop their argument though

  
  


_“Sorry, Lisa-nee. I’m gonna buy you a drink later”_

Ako smiled apologetically at the older girl, while Rinko sighed in defeat. They were saved.

She was the one who started this topic but If she only knew that this topic is a taboo, she would not dare to..

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> Sorry, This is just something i randomly thought of whenever i had a free time ^^;  
> I also apologize If there will be a time i seemed to be bias in a certain pairing or group~ (:D___)  
> Actually, this was supposedly written in conversation type format but i'm having a hard time with that format.. oh, well


End file.
